


Remember Remember the fifth of November

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: A Bonfire night with the Poldarks
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Remember Remember the fifth of November

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven't been around my mum's started Chemo now...

Ross looked at Sam and Drake as they put the piles of wood on top of each other. "Make sure there're no hedgehogs under there," Ross said as looked at them. Sam laughed. "Jeremy won't forgive us," Drake said. "And Demelza," Ross said slowly, "she would hate for any animal to be hurt..." Sam nodded. "Where is sister?" Sam asked him. "In the kitchen," Ross said sighing, "her and the children are baking..."

"Mummy," Julia asked as she walked towards her holding a bag of apples. "Are we making toffee apples?" Jeremy asked as he jumped up and down. "Yes," Demelza said laughing, "you know how your daddy loves toffee apples." "And me," Jeremy said clapping, "I think we should cut up an apple for the hedgehogs!" Demelza stroked his curly brown hair and smiled.

___

"Dad," Drake shouted out to Ross, "I have the fireworks for tonight, I bumped into Elizabeth and Francis..." Ross rolled his eyes. "And what pray did they say?" Ross asked him. "Asked how you were," Drake said shrugging, "Geoffrey-Charles asked if he could come tonight..." Ross rolled his eyes. "It's not his fault," Sam said slowly. "I know," Ross said slowly, "but if he comes then Elizabeth has to come and I would rather be the Guy on the bonfire than be in a room with her..."

"Why didn't you tell Francis what he did?" Sam asked him. "Because at the end of the day I didn't want his family to go through what we went through..." Ross said slowly, "but if Elizabeth keeps pushing me then I will tell him..." Drake nodded. "I hate her for taking you away from us," Drake whispered, "we already lost mum, and then we lost you..." Ross looked at them and smiled. "We are together now," Ross said slowly, "and tonight is just us a family celebrating bonfire night..." "Maybe we could burn the witch instead of the Guy," Sam said cheekily. Ross looked at him and laughed. 

___

Demelza stirred the toffee and smiled as Jeremy started to hum Jingle Bells. "It's not Christmas yet," Julia said looking at him. "I know," Jeremy said slowly, "but we are getting ready for the Nativity!" Demelza turned around and looked at him. "Are you? Have you been given your parts yet?" Jeremy nodded. "And who are you?" Demelza asked looking at him. "I am a shepherd," Jeremy said proudly. "My little shepherd," Demelza said proudly. "I have a line too," Jeremy said nodding his head. "A line!" Demelza exclaimed, "well I can't wait to see it... your daddy and I will be front row..." Jeremy nodded smiling and then carried on putting chocolate on the breadstick to make the chocolate sparklers. 

"Are we having jacket potatoes mummy?" Julia asked her. "Of course," she says smiling, "it's traditional to have jacket potatoes and toad in a hole..." Julia nodded and then stopped as Jeremy's lip started to wobble. "I don't want to eat a toad," Jeremy said slowly, "I like toads..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "No silly," Demelza said gently, "there're no toads in it, it's a sausage in a Yorkshire pudding..." Jeremy looked up at her seriously.

___

Ross looked at Clowance as she sat up in her cot. "Are you ready Miss Clowance?" Ross asked her, "We are going to have a fireworks party now!" Clowance giggled at him as he picked her up and walked over to get her coat. "Daddy," Julia said as she ran into the room wearing her Frozen coat and Elsa hat. "My girls," Ross said as he bent down and kissed her head. "Daddy," Julia said again, "come on we're ready for you, we want the bonfire and the fireworks!" Ross looked at her and laughed. "We're coming Princess..." Ross said laughing. 

Ross looked at Demelza as she put on her coat and smiled at him. "Where's Jeremy?" Ross asked as he opened the door. "He is with Sam and Drake," Demelza said smiling. "Let's go," Ross said slowly as he picked up the box of sparklers. "Yay!" Julia said clapping her hands in excitement. 

___

Ross stood by the massive bonfire he and the boys had built and looked at Demelza proudly. "What do you think my love?" Ross asked as he looked at her. "I think it's perfect," Demelza whispered, "this is my favourite time of the year..." Ross looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. Ross stopped as he heard rustling from under the bonfire. 

Then Jeremy's head popped out from the wood, and he crawled out. "Jeremy!" Demelza exclaimed, "what on earth, we could have lit the bonfire, and you could have been hurt." Jeremy looked at her. "I was looking for hedgehogs," Jeremy said seriously, "I didn't want us to burn them..." Demelza looked at Ross who let out a snigger and then turned to Jeremy seriously. 

"Jeremy," Ross said seriously, "I personally made sure there were no hedgehogs in the bonfire..." Jeremy nodded at him. "I'm sorry daddy," he said slowly. Ross stroked his curls gently. "It came from a good place," Ross said gently, "now let's enjoy our fireworks."

___

Ross looked at Julia and Jeremy. "Did you make your Guys!" Ross asked them excitedly. "Yes Daddy!" Julia exclaimed as she ran towards the barn and picked up her princess inspired guy, wearing an old pink shirt and big red drawn on smile and straw for hair. "Wow," Ross said as he took it from her and put it on top of the bonfire. 

"And yours Jeremy?" Ross asked him. Jeremy picked up his Guy. "It's Guy Fawkes!" Ross looked at him. "We've been learning all about him at school daddy, he tried to blow up King James the first!" Ross nodded at him as he put it on the bonfire. "Right are we ready!" Ross exclaimed loudly. 

Ross lit the bonfire and looked at it as he held his wife tightly in his arms. "Remember remember the fifth of November gunpowder treason and plot," Jeremy said as he watched the glow of the bonfire.

Ross took out the sparklers and passed it to Julia and Jeremy. "Gloves on," Demelza said slowly. Ross lit them and held them out to them and smiled as Julia and Jeremy made patterns in the sky with them. Clowance looked at Julia and Jeremy longingly. "Maybe next year," Ross said as he looked at her, "let's light the fireworks my darlings..."


End file.
